


A Visage of Revenge (Discontinued)

by Swalublue



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M, Other, Trauma, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swalublue/pseuds/Swalublue
Summary: After the events of 'Its a Wishful Life' a new student joins Timmy class. A broken man with trauma and trust issues who takes a keen interest in Timmy's life. Who Timmy must help overcome the demons of his past and unravel the mystery that is Poof. All while trying to understand his true intentions.
Relationships: Cosmo Cosma & Poof Cosma & Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma, Poof Cosma & Timmy Turner
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1   
It was a warm Wednesday morning and Timmy Turner was biting his nails. Tearing his fingernails to all hell leaving stub and scratch marks. With a nervous fever as his math teacher was sitting at his desk. Looking over every test for the midterms they had just taken. Even with the smell of failure in the air, taunted by misery with the pit patting of voices against his ear. His grade depended on how cruel his teacher was feeling right now. Crocker took the stamp and slammed it across one of the midterms with a light chuckle under his breath. “Crocker!” The man with the black hair moved his attention away from the test towards the front of the classroom. Entering the room was a chubby ginger-haired woman wearing a blue business suit.   
“Ah, Principal Waxeplax, how may I help you? And who is this?” Crocker asked, focusing on the person behind the principal. Like a slap in the face by his memories there stood someone so familiar yet strange. With curly purple hair, matching colored eyes, a rocky nose. Dangling around his neck was a necklace with two stars that looked like the end of a fairies wand. And he wore a purple hoodie jacket colored with two different shades of purple. Which was topped off by a purple pair of pants, and around his body was an unexplainable sadness. There was something off about him that disturbed Timmy. The kid was slouching trying to avoid the oncoming looks of the kids in the classroom.   
Waxelplax looked at Poof with a saddened look on her face, “Students? May I have your attention?” With a demanding voice, heads moved in a lazy-fairy way towards the duo. “Now that I have your attention. I would like to introduce you to your new classmate Poof. He’s from Europe, and his family just recently moved here. I expected each of you to treat him well as he’s...military.” Poof looked around the room and for a moment locked eyes with Timmy. Forcing a smile on his face before dissipating back into his long-bounty scowl.   
It took a moment for Crocker to respond to the revelation. A new student? Timmy couldn't recall the last time anyone joined his class. Mostly because no one wanted to ruin their child's education with Crocker’s craziness. “What?” The control over his emotions slipped, “I already have twenty students-” Waxeplax silenced him with a stern glare.   
“And?” She asked, raising an eyebrow, “The average class size in this school is thirty or more pupils per class Denzel. The national average is thirty-five. You have under twenty students, mostly because I don’t want to torture our students with your...style of education. But other teachers are demanding better pay and smaller class sizes. Which you and I both know that's impossible, we’re in a public school in the US. So I have no choice, but to add more students, plus I felt magically compelled to add him to your class.” She said with a dazzle on the last part and that caught Crocker’s attention.   
“Magic you say?” Crocker asked with a grin.   
“Don’t you dare look into that statement! If you embarrass yourself in front of our new student with your crazy obsession. You’re fired! Understand?” Crocker swallowed that smile in whole and nodded his head. “Poof is military, and I expect the highest form of respect you can muster. And one slip up with your crazy obsession and you’re gone. Now that that's settled, enjoy your first day of school Poof. Just ask if you need anything. Toodles!” With that, she turned away and left the room. Leaving Poof to face the entire class on his own. Of course, his godparents had to be in Fairy World today, so there was nothing he could do. After Crocker was sure she was gone he muttered something under his breath.   
“Well, you heard the lady. So why don’t you say hello to class?” Crocker said and a moment later. A cacophony of voices spoke his name all at once, which only made him wince. “Well, Poof why don’t you introduce yourself to the class? Maybe answer a few questions, and then you can sit next to Aj. He’s the kid sitting on the right off Turner, the one in the pink hat.” Poof replied something in a soft-spoken voice that Timmy couldn't make out. Due to the chatter of his peers who all conversation had turned on the new kid in class.   
“Well..um,” Poof said, scratching the back of his head. Fumbling over his words trying to find the right combination. “Well my name’s Poof, and Dimmesdale is a fascinating place? Nice to meet you all any questions?” The awkwardness was quickly overshadowed by the bombardment of questions. Each of wild varying topics and curiosities, some on his looks. Others on his family history, a few on his interest. Though he tried his best Poof could only answer one or two. He bit his bottom lip, which Crocker noticed. Anger flared onto his face, and Crocker had to shut everyone up and allowed Poof to sit down. On his way towards his seat, Poof paused. For only a brief moment and Timmy could see his skin tone. The biggest thing that stood out to him was how pale he looked. “You look like you stepped out of those old photos mom used to have. Those that survived anyway. I never thought I would get to meet you in person. You look so much more alive.”   
“Wait you know me?” Timmy asked, a little confused.   
“Is something the matter Poof?” Crocker asked, and Poof turned his head towards the teacher.   
“Everythings fine sir, just thinking out loud. Turner here reminds me of something,” Poof said. With that, he walked away leaving the rest of the moment towards the boy’s imagination.   
“Well then...where was I? Since we completed the midterms, and I’m still-” Poof spoke up.   
“What's a midterm?” Timmy raised an eyebrow, “Is this some kind of assessment or…?”   
“Poof if you have a question raise your hand and I’ll call on you,” Crocker said, annoyed.   
“Yes sir, sorry sir,” Poof replied.   
“And to answer your question,” Crocker said with a sigh. “Yes, a midterm is an assessment. Of your academic knowledge usually done on paper, but is increasingly being done on paper. It can take various forms from, Buble exam to a written exam or verbal type. In this class, you have to major test a midterm, and a final. Both of which are worth fifty percent of your grade.” He explained, “But since your new to this class you don’t have to worry about the midterm.”   
“Ah that makes sense sir,” Poof said again. Croker smiled on that part.   
“Now then as I was saying…” Crocker went on some tangent that Timmy had zoned out off. His thoughts wandering about this or that about other things he found more interesting. His once nervous fever had disappeared into a cacophony of thoughts only for the chatter of his two best friends. Sitting on his left and right to snap him out of his thoughtful trance.   
“Dude, does Poof look sick to you?” Chester asked.   
“That's what I was thinking,” Aj replied. But Timmy’s mind was on the strange new kid. Why was he so familiar?  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Strange. In class today Poof spoke to me, he recognized me.” Timmy said irked by this fact. The incident in class had been on his mind. Why? Both of his friends looked towards him. They followed his gaze and nodded their heads in understanding, “He said that I looked more ‘alive’ than the photos his mother used to own. How the heck does he have photos of me? I only….on no Francis. Should we step in?”   
“And get another beating by Francis absolutely not,” Aj said. “Poof is on his own.” All three of them nodded in agreement. Having to deal with Francis on his first day of school sucked, but another beating was worse.   
“Hey, punk!” Francis grabbed Poof by the collar of his jacket, “What's with the strange get up? Trying to mimic Turner? Speaking of which he’s got another beating soon. I’m Francis the school bully, and according to my book. You’re not in it, so I’m here to give you a first-day welcome.” A smile crossed his face and Poof only glared at him. Timmy wasn’t sure what happened the next thing he noticed was Francis. Who was bending on the ground wincing in pain. “Let go!! What the hell? Stop!” He screamed from the pain.  
“Don’t ever touch me again!” Poof said in the coldest voice Timmy had ever heard. Francis scouted back, and Poof returned to whatever he was doing, but a silence followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
The river water was icy cold sending chills down his spine. It helped ease tension in his back and lower body. His body was aching from the physical demands of the exercise routine. Once every last droplet disappeared from his hand Poof dried his hand on his purple overalls. Standing up from the river banks he brushed off the dirt and started his way towards the cave. His makeshift home since returning to the past. Buried deep within Dimmesdale National park. Only a few kilos away from a river that ran towards the city itself. Stepping inside the cave was very humid, damp with small trickles of water falling from a few stalactites. Towards the back end of the cave was a wooden table, bookshelves, and a man. He wore a brown cloak and was writing something by the wick of candle’s light. “Ah senior I see you’ve returned,” Poof nodded his head and approached him. “I expected as much.”   
“I’m still on the fence about him inheriting my visage. So far my impressions on him are rather...low.” Poof said cutting to the chase. A small smirk crossed the man’s lip. Poof took a spot right next to him and looked over. Which was a weird-looking quill, and some ink.  
“Patients. Turner is a star who will light the heavens. Give us a second chance, ascend our revenge, and save our future. Quite like you, he’s an extraordinary child, born in unfortunate circumstances. Though his life is grand he is as miserable as you are, time is of the essence. Speaking of your visage,” the man turned Poof’s attention towards the table. “This is a rare parchment. One of a kind, made of the same material El Rules were made off. Once merged with your visage, it will create a set of rules. Whichever is to inherit our visage, Turner, will be bound to. Even with all the magic, we cannot allow him to fall. If we wish to save the future we must stop my wife’s fall. This is our way, so in your free time. Write, rewrite, and rewrite. Perfect it, in my free time I’ll guide you. Once my dealings with Julius Cosma are complete. We finish the rules and complete the ritual. Securing our future, and your revenge.”   
“That can be done,” Poof said. “I can’t allow this to happen. I’ll do anything to save my future. Even taking the weight of the world sins upon my shoulders.”   
“Good. Then sit here senior, and together. Let us craft a set of rules. One in which will change our future.” Poof nodded his head and sat down next to the man, with that. A few hours before school to stare. “I have some free time. Once this is done, you’ll understand the process for creating rules. It's rather...easy. So pay attention por favor. Time is of the essence.” And so they wrote, chatted for hours. Till Poof’s hand created a very rugged first draft which with time he would revise. A perfect set of rules was impossible, but something greater was needed.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
From his jacket pocket, Poof pulled out a small plastic card. The DTA card was used to pay for the city's public transit. Which wasn’t much. Most of it was just buses through the city and a light rail that was being built. Poof had no clue what a light rail was, but it sounded interesting. Though there was no money on it since he used magic to trick the scanners. With a beep he walked down the aisle, the bus was mostly empty. Very few if anybody rode the bus, or took it when he did. Since he couldn't poof as his body didn’t have the magic to perform such a feat. He had to rely on other venues and so transit it was. “Ah nice to see you, Poof,” he turned his head away from the window. As the bus started up to see an old woman standing in the aisle. Old for her age, she was twice his height. With dull gray hair, pink eyes, and wore a white shirt with pants. Wrinkles lined her forehead, and a sorrow lingered in her steps.   
“Hello Melody,” she was one of the first people he had interacted with. Who helped him immensely. “You can sit if you want. Just don’t touch me.” Poof said, and she nodded her head. The black bag in her hand dropped to the floor as she sat down in the seat next to him.   
“So where to? You seem rather eager,” she said with an observant tone. In an annoying infection that irked him.   
“To the last part of Dimmesdale which I haven’t seen,” Poof said. “I don’t expect to see much.” A rather deep silence formed between the two. His head turned back towards the window. Watching the cars, people, buildings, and more fly by. He learned more about things in life by watching and observing. “So fastening. I must give it to you. Going to school was rather a good idea.”   
“I told you,” she said. “You should listen to those who are old with a cautionary tale. Sometimes they have brilliant little tidbits lost in their age. Some things Poof must be experienced. Knowledge is one thing, but experience is another. Together, and they can light your path. Make things clear, which is why I sometimes wonder. Do you have any family or friends?”   
“Some, but not many,” Poof said with a sly response. He hated this woman’s non-stop poking and prodding. Like a snake to a mouse, it would wrap itself around their victim and snarl out information. What she was digging for Poof would never give her, though he wasn’t too sure what exactly she wanted. “You should get a friend. Someone different from yourself who could show you this world's splendors. Watching, and observing can teach you much, but there are some things. You can’t find it by being in your head all the time.”   
“I’m fine,” Poof said agitated. “I like it there.” She tried a few more times to open up a conversation, but he never responded. His eyes turned towards the window and for the rest of the bus ride, they rode in silence. Finally, they came towards his stop, the last part of the city he’d yet to explore. It was mostly a rural, and business side of the city that from his inquiry this part was unimpressive. Standing up he moved towards the stairs to exit the bus and the woman spoke up.   
“Poof you should smile more often. It would help with making friends, good luck, happy hunting.” A smirk crossed her lips, and Poof paused.   
“Good luck, happy hunting,” Poof replied as he walked off the bus to enter the sprawling suburban areas. There was still almost two hours before school started, now what was he going to look for?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
Timmy made his way through the school’s hallway. He was trying to figure out what all the commotion was about. As he was making his way towards the lunchroom banter caught his attention. A small group of kids had formed into a circle. Securing his godmother in his hand who was disguised as a notebook. He pushed through the crowd to see Poof standing there. With his hands-on Francis' neck pushing him against the blue locker. Anger was boiling on his face, “I told you not to touch me! Ever touch me again and I’ll break every bone in your body.” He spoke with the coldest demeanor in his voice.   
“Let me go!” Francis pushed his hands out, but couldn't touch him. As he was pinned against the locker. Poof’s hair was a mess with his shirt being slightly ruffled. Then a woman’s voice broke through the crowd.   
“Poof let him go!” Poof turned his head and let him go. As Principal Waxeplax emerged, “On your second day of school and already getting into a fight. I’m disappointed in you. After school, both of you are going to detention. Now the rest of you get to lunch or you’re all getting detention!” She snapped and with that kids scurried away from the scene. “Seriously Poof what were you thinking? You know that fighting is against the rules. And just because your military doesn't excuse your behavior. I expect better from you.”  
“Sorry ma’am,” Poof said looking down at the floor ashamed.   
“Don’t let me catch it happening again,” With that, she scurried away. Leaving Poof to stand there in his misery. A moment later he leaned against another locker and grimaced in pain. Grunting as if something had hit him hard, he closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall.   
“Are you okay?” Timmy asked him, making sure to slowly approach him. There was something wrong with him. He knew that his friends noticed it too, but up close. Timmy could see it, his skin was a ghostly pale. He seemed discomforted, and a moment later. Poof opened his eyes giving Timmy a slight glance before walking away. Leaving Timmy in the school’s hallway with his godparents, and a few other people walking up and down the hallway.   
“What the heck was that about?” Timmy asked.   
“Most likely Francis started something with him, so is this the new student sport?” Timmy nodded her head, “Strange.” Wanda spoke, and Timmy gave a puzzled look on her face. “It seems like he was in pain almost….”  
“What?” Timmy asked.   
“Nothing,” Cosmo said. “We should get Poof a waffle maker!” Timmy sighed and shook his head.   
“No Cosmo,” Wanda said, sighing. “Poof doesn't want a waffle maker Cosmos. You should go to lunch before Waxeplax or Crocker causes problems.” Timmy nodded his head and went to the lunchroom. Before he entered the room full of chatter his eyes moved towards his side. To see Poof who was leaning against the wall, with his eyes closed. With his free hand over his chest, his breathing was slow like he was in an immense amount of pain.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Timmy was sitting in class with his godparents disguised as drawings on his notebook. He kept glancing over at Poof who seemed rather focused on the book in front of him. Crocker had passed them out as the newest edition of his textbook as the aforementioned teacher. Was standing in front of the class retelling the text for verbatim. It was on basic geography in the city of Dimmesdale which was random, but not unusual for his teaching style. He sighed, “Welp Timmy’s bored again.” Cosmo replied as he was munching on a pencil driven nacho. His godfather and mother were drawn as monkeys, with pink and green eyes.   
“Yup,” he mumbled to them.   
“Turner!” Crocker snapped. “Stop talking yourself and focus on the lesson. Poof, seriously you're acting like Turner.” Poof looked up from the book with a smile across his face as he held the book. Timmy was curious, “So answer me this Poof. If you head five hundred kilometers north-west of the Unnamed ravine, yet to be named. Where would you land?”   
“No clue sir, I’d have to guess… Kalo’s valley?” Poof said with more of a question. Timmy was just as confused as he was, so sighing he raised his hand. Knowing full well what this would get him.   
“Yes, Turner?” Crocker asked with an eyebrow.   
“What does this have to do with math?” Timmy asked, “Cause I’m confused. Isn’t this geography.”   
“Silence Turner!” Crocker snapped, “Of course this has nothing to do with math. Since Poof is a new student, their potential for him to have Fairy Godparents!” Crocker spasmed, and Timmy could only roll his eyes, “And I know for certain that you have them, don’t lie to me.” Laughter filled the room, others were groaning.   
“I don’t know what you are talking about Mr. Crocker,” Timmy said. His eyes moved to the side of his eyes which was his tell sign. Though very few people knew it; Poof turned around a little puzzled. He looked around and closed the book. His attention was brought to full. “Everyones knows that fairies don’t exist.”   
“Yes they do,” Poof spoke without thinking. Timmy looked at him, and more laughter filled the room. “What's so funny? Fairies exist.” His eyes shot wide open, great just what he needed another person who believed in fairies. Which sent warning bells over his head, “What?” Poof asked again this time with clear anger in his voice. Which only seemed to make him madder.   
“Wait did you say you believe in fairies?” Crocker asked with a girn, “A student who believes in fairies? Impossible.” Poof looked like he was about to punch someone in the face.   
“Belief? No, it's a fact they exist,” he said. “Why is this suddenly news?”   
“Yes!” Crocker said with the loudest cheers he had ever imagined. “Finally someone else who agrees with me. What do you know about fairies?” Crocker asked, and Timmy thought for a moment.   
“Didn’t Waxelplax say not to embarrass yourself in front of the class,” Timmy wanted to change subjects?   
“You win this one Turner, but I’m on to you.” Crocker said ticked, “One day I’ll have my revenge. One day, then class...what we’re we talking about?” He pondered and walked to him bored. Biting his fingers Timmy looked down.   
“That’s not good,” Wanda said. “You’ll just have to be more careful.” She warned him, “That's strange though.”   
“That's what I was eating,” Cosmo said. Wanda sighed, “Wait that doesn't sound right.” Timmy didn’t ask as Crocker started passing out a new wave of


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Melted wax dribbled down the candles stick landing on a glass dish. It had a small minuscule wick that lit his path. Dancing on the golden parchment paper with its thick black lettering. His eyes had gone bloodshot from the hours of work leaving him fatigued and exhausted. For hours he had been at work going over the parchment paper checking his grammar and spelling. Clearing up his language to be clear and concise as he wrote a rule book. A set of laws that had to be crafted carefully for they were the rules in which his visage. Would be bound to follow like the fairies of yesteryear. His hand was trembling for hours of holding the metal chisel. Which had been crafted allowing him to write the rules of the olden-parchment. Placing his head against the wooden desk if only for a moment.   
Behind or right next to Poof a metal tray was placed on the table. “Nino you need to eat. It is best to savor your strength. Don’t forget that you have school tomorrow.” A rough

and raspy voice spoke from behind him. A soft hand was placed on his shoulders and Poof lifted his head to see the figure. Who wore a brown clock; he was only a few centimeters taller than Poof. With purple eyes that had been softened over the centuries, but it was hard not to be. If one went down the path they were trying to prevent you would lose yourself. Meekly Poof reached out and snatched a nutrition bar which he scarfed down. “Relax and rest, for now, senior. I shall take over for now and will notarize it tonight. Time is running short.”   
“Of course. Thanks, Juandissimo,” Poof said. “A few months ago I would’ve done nothing to kill you. Now I don’t know what I would do without you through this whole fiasco.” Juandisimmo went to work going over each parchment with a fine-tooth. It took him quite a while to respond.   
“No need. I am only doing my part so that I may repay some of the debuts in which I owe. For too long I was under the thumb of my wife and these sins have cast long shadows. One in which I’ll never fill, but you? You may still find redemption.” Juandissimo spoke with a solemn voice and Poof looked at him. “Like senior Turner. He was born into circumstances that were far from optical. Though...he did have some help and this help. This is why he is so important, el Nino. He alone can open your eyes to this world. Show you what has been stolen from you. And even stop his unfortunate fate which will send us all down this dark path. This is why he needs to be protected. How has your relationship developed with him these last couple weeks?” Poof went silent, unsure how to answer, “That is all I need to know. Get some rest for the night, but do make sure to befriend him senior. And learn to enjoy this world for its good and bad.” Juandissimo went silent and went back to work. Poof watched him for some time before he finally dozed off the night.   
.....................................................................................

He was woken up by Junadissmio around sunrise. After a cold dip in the small spring that ran outside their cave. Countless kilometres from Dimmesdale Outskirts. After munching on an MRE they separated for the day. Junadissimo had accomplished the task at night. Before he left for school, Poof walked over towards the table. Juandissimo was asleep on the coat, and Poof took off the lid. In the center of the gray case was a perfectly round sphere. It was only the size of a baseball with a thick blue hue which meant the rules were being changed. Soon his visage would be pure yellow once the rules were finally adopted. It made him smile months of work that had finally come to completion. Now it was time to move onto his next task of making friends with Timmy Turner. Closing the lid Poof slipped out of the cave quietly. And Poofed himself into town using small traces of magic. He could only appear in areas that he knew by memory had an unfortunate side-effect.   
He appeared in the city alleyway. Which was located a few kilometres away from school and Poof would spend time wandering. which was only a couple kilometres from school. Which he wanders from time to time just accepting the whole world. Learning and observing how these humans went about their daily life. Traffic was in full force and noises were everywhere. These humans were so busy. How did they have time to build all of this? Poof could only wonder. His feet kicked a small rock as he blended into the environment. Passing over stores, apartments, and houses. It was rather peaceful to forget around the world.   
“Hey kid,” Poof looked up from the stone street. The man was twice as tall as him, with ginger-colored hair. Blue eyes, he wore a gray shirt and pants. In his hand was a small bag filled with some candy. “Here,” He threw the bag into Poof’s hand and walked off. Leaving Poof puzzled. “I’m always seeing you walk around, kid. See ya around looks like you need a pick me up.”   
“Umh thanks?” Poof said and he looked at the back it was sealed shut. Puzzled, he ripped it open and took out a candy. Carefully he looked over it and even used some bits of magic. After finding nothing suspicious he opened the wrapper and popped one into his mouth. His eyes went wide from the sour never in his life had he tasted sugar like this and a smile followed his face. Even if it wasn’t much this was truly one of the strangest gifts to ever receive. After eating a few more pieces Poof realized he had to get to school and dashed towards his destination. Not wanting to be late, he needed to slip into class before anyone else did. Avoiding as much contact as he could would benefit him immensely.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
If you were Timmy Turner you couldn't help, but be paranoid. After having one’s family, friends, and a random stranger kidnapped. It left him worried to the point he couldn't fall asleep. Sure he had been through worse. An example that came to mind was the magic muffin incident. But he couldn't help, but be worried. To the point where he was staring at his ceiling. When he was supposed to be asleep, biting his lip thinking over the events of the last couple of hours. His head was bobbing in the air over his bed. Even if he left the island on good terms with his wishes what was to say they wouldn't come again? “You should get some sleep, sport,” his godmother's voice spoke, breaking the silence. Timmy looked over towards her. “It’s going to be okay Timmy, they're not going to come. Promise, neither I nor Cosmo will let them take you.”  
“I know,” Timmy said. “I’m just worried is all. What if they come back and I don’t have you guys to protect me? Or..something far worse returns...and we can’t or I can’t stop them.” Wanda chuckled, lightly. She ran her hands through his hair in a calming gesture.  
“No it's not wrong,” Wanda said, calmly. “It’s okay to be worried, Timmy. That's part of life, but don’t let it get to you. So relax a little, when you wake up in the morning. Cosmo and I will be there for you, and all of your friends and family will be safe.” Wanda stayed by his side for some time, she raised her wand and poofed him back into a normal sleeping position. The two of them stayed like that till Timmy finally drifted off to sleep. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Timmy was startled from his slumber by a loud shrieking noise. The pillow and blanket fell to the floor. “Morning Timmy,” both of his godparents shouted in sync. Timmy groaned as Cosmo morphed back into his fairy form. Even if he loved his fairies, there was one thing Timmy despised: his godparent's method of waking him up. Sometimes there were things he wished fairies understood, but that wasn’t going to change. “Ready for another miserable day of public education?” Any worry he had from the previous night had all but faded into obscurity.   
“No,” Timmy said. “I hate school.”   
“We know,” both of them said in sync. Timmy frowned at them, but shook his head, and so changed into his school for clothes. His godparents transformed into their fish forms as he held their fishbowl. Walking down towards the kitchen he entered and shook his head. His mother was sitting at the table eating lunch, and his father was staring out the window. Once he stepped into the kitchen his father turned around with a smile.   
“Morning Timmy!” His father called out, “We’re having anti-dinkerberries! Cause the Dinkbergs ruined dinkerberries! Dinkerbug!” He held out his hand, waving it into the air.   
“Oh I’m just gonna have cereal,” Timmy said. With that, he poured himself a bowl and ate in silence. While his father glared out of the window, eventually he had to go to work. And so left the room. Once done, Timmy said goodbye to his mother who wasn’t even paying attention to him. With that, he walked towards the bus stop where both of his friends were standing at the bus sign. “Hey Aj, hi Chester how’s it going?” Timmy asked, and both of them turned towards them. Both of them were in the midst of conversation.   
“Sup dude, you won’t believe what happened last night. I had the strangest dream. You were in it, your parents, Aj, Elmor, Sanjay, and Poof for some reason. I was naked...and there were some strange people. It was totally lame,” he admitted. Timmy rolled his eyes at least they believed it. Keeping his secret safe, Wanda, and Cosmo were now disguised as school supplies. “Though speaking of Poof there was something strange about him. You wanna tell him?” Chester asked Aj.   
“Ya. For some reason, we both had the same dream. Which is strictly improbable, but in it. There was Poof, but he was wincing in pain. And had some medication, which goes with my theory that he is sick.”


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yes this is a reupload as I uploaded the wrong file which has been incorrectly labeled. This was a mistake on my end, so this is the real chapter 6.

Chapter 6

It hadn't dawned on Timmy just how strange Poof was. He sat alone on a private lunch table staring down at the gruel the lunch lady served. Which Timmy had a sneaking suspension was revenge by the lunch ladies. For how they were treated; picking at the slop. Baggs of exhaustion had formed under his eyes as he sat there in silence. Tuning out the chaotic noise of an elementary lunchroom. Biting his lip and against his better judgment, Timmy made his approach. "Hey Poof are you okay?" Slowly he opened his eyes and gave a question expression. All Timmy knew was that he hated physical contact, so placing the tray on the other side. "I noticed you kinda sit alone. So wanna be friends? You can come and sit with my friends and let you into our group. Though we're not popular. So if you sat with us you couldn't hang out with Trixie or them."

"Puzzling," Poof replied. "I must decline your offer. I don't get along with people. And popularity? I don't understand. That word is unfamiliar to me. So I'm going to ask what you want?" He thought a moment, "And what is this ilk? I've tasted burnt rations that have more flavor." Timmy raised an eyebrow that was more of an answer than he was expecting. Outside of Crocker, no one could get him to talk unless pushed for answers. What were rations? Timmy didn't ask him about it though.

"Trust me. It's better than my mom's cooking," Timmy admitted. "I saw you all alone, so I thought I'd bring you company. I can-"

"Stay," Poof commanded. Timmy looked puzzled, "Ignore my earlier statement. I want to ask you something. What's the point of homework?"

"I don't know," Timmy said. "In my theory, it's just meant to torture people." He said chuckling, "Umh why? Having a hard time trying to do it? Don't worry I didn't even do it. That's not something to be proud of, but I am." Poof nodded his head, "Homework in small does isn't bad, but Crocker overdoes it. It's meant for something like practicing what we learn in class, but who cares? I don't, I'd rather spend the time doing fun things. What do you like to do?" Poof never replied, just went silent after a few more attempts Timmy went quiet. They finished up the rest of the lunch period in silence, "Well I'm gonna get a head start on going to class. You sure you're going to be alright?"

"I" ll be fine. In fact, I'm doing better than I ever have," With that Poof left in utter silence. Timmy was left rather confused, and after slipping into a private place.

"What is wrong with him?" Timmy asked, "Seriously why is he so familiar to me? It's annoying."

"Well, maybe you've run into him from the past?" Cosmo suggested, "I don't know Timmy maybe we should go-"

"Oh no, you don't sport. You have to get to class, don't think about it too much there's always later." Grumbling he made his way to Crocker's classroom, the entire time his mind was pondering. Why was he so...strange?

…

"So what were you talking to Poof about?" Chester asked. "He actually seemed to be talking to you. Unlike everyone elsewhere his replies are usually short words or well you know dosen't answer. Unless it's a teacher or Crocker." His blonde-haired best friend demanded. Poof had developed quite a name for himself with everyone in school not sure what to say about him. Timmy thought for a moment not sure how to reply the words from the first time he interacted with him still irked him.

"Not much really," Timmy admitted. "I did most of the talking. He just asked a lot of questions really. About homework, friends, Crocker. But ya, he doesn't really say much."

"Figures as much," Aj said. "Though I swear there's something strange about him." '

"Who knows," Timmy shrugged his shoulders. With that, he separated from his friends as they came up to their one street. In which they all went their separate ways home. Timmy's walk mostly left him to banter with his godparents, which he slid behind a bush. And wished himself home. Upon leaving the room he turned around to see his parents standing there going over everything in the house. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, "What's wrong?" Timmy asked, and both of his parents' gaze turned towards him.

"Hi, Timmy!" His dad shouted, "When did you get home? Anyhoo have you noticed anything missing? Or out of place? We just had a break-in."

"Wait what?" Timmy asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Timmy, so far nothing seems to be missing. But ya I was walking into the house and noticed the lights were on downstairs. I called out and the cuprite disappeared. I hope he didn't touch my figurines. Or your father's rare vintage vinyls those are worth a lot of money you know. Anyway, you should go to your room and make sure nothing was taken." Timmy nodded his head, and quickly returned to his room.

"Guys I wish that whatever was taken was returned," both of his godparents raised their wands which only gave a farting sound. "What?"

"Well, that means your wish violates a rule!" Cosmo shouted, "Or…"

"Or and most likely," Wanda replied. As she was flicking through Da Rules, "Nothing was taken. But that opened the question."

"Who would come to a person's house uninvited and not take anything?" Timmy asked, concerned, Wanda could only shrug her shoulders. They went about searching, but everything was as it was supposed to. "So did anyone find anything?"

"I found these old pennies that are worth a fortune," Cosmo said, and Timmy just sighed. "What? I thought we're looking for lost things."

"Cosmo you idiot. We're checking to make sure nothing was taken," Timmy said. Cosmo took a moment and nodded his head, "But with a wish that failed, or if anything out of the ordinary was here."

"I found nothing," Cosmo said. "Well, I wasn't exactly checking either."

"Everything looks to be the same," Wanda said. "And your parents think it's safe. So there's nothing to be on the lookout. Cosmo and I will protect you, and if whoever comes back. They're in for a nasty surprise." Timmy nodded his head and dropped his backpack on the floor.

"I guess…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Poof was in a heap of pain. That started in his lower abdomen but had spread all across his body. The only emotion he could feel was terror through his long tenure of life. Which was now edging on over a billion years of age he had undergone many kinds of trials and tribulations. Each pushed him into uncomfortable territories or with pain, usually he could grind right through them. This one however was both new and left him helpless. He knew that his immortality was fleeting as his body was shutting down. It was common knowledge that his sickness was a death trap. That eventually he would lose his life from it, but expiring it. Having a small taste of mortality left him paralyzed. As his fingers were shaking from tremors, magic was leaking from his body. “Hey, are you alright?” Poof turned his head to see a black-haired girl standing there. “Do you need any help? A doctor?’  
She was about the same height as Timmy if now a little bit shorter. He couldn't tell; there was something earnest about her composition. Some small part of him deep inside his very core. She was being genuine though he had never seen this girl before. “In-in-in my bag is a medical cube ga-ga grab it.” He stuttered out Tootie nodded her head and picked up the bag. Rummaging through the gray’s soul she pulled it out. A sleek cube that was made out of metal lighter than liquid water. Tougher than the toughest diamonds with a shiny silver coating. Dropping it into his hand that slowly the tremors began to dissipate. Even now he didn’t know how to process it. This was even more proof that his health was slipping away in front of his very eyes. “Th-thank you,” Poof replied weekly.   
“I’ve never seen machinery like this is this military grade? Which makes sense since your family is military. Who knows what kind of technology they have. Anyway, I’m Tootie, you don’t know me. But we’re in the same class, A113. You’re quite a popular person around school.” She said happily, “Are you friends with my Timmy? I’m one day going to be the future Ms. Turner, first I just need to get him to notice me. He’s so cute.” She squealed lightly to herself, Poof raised an eyebrow. “Oh right um...are you sure you don’t need a doctor? It looked like you were having a seizure.”   
“No,” Poof replied. “There's no point. My sickness will only get worse from here. Unfortunately, all they could do is give me more medication. And send me home, I’m assuming the hospital is another word for infirmary. Where am I? I think this is somewhere on the downtown Dimmesdale, but I’m not sure.”   
“You’re at-”  
“Twerpet!” A ginger-haired banshee voice shrieked. Poof could only wince with a throbbing head. Tootie quickly winced and shrunk herself to look smaller. “Who the heck is that? And what have I told you about talking to the homeless. I have a very important date tonight, and I’m not going to be late. So don’t wander off! And who the heck is this?” She was taller than Tootie by almost twice her height with blue eyes, wore a green shirt, and black leggings.   
“This is Poof,” Tootie said quietly. “He’s a kid in my class. He’s new, and I don't think he was homeless. Sorry, I just saw him in need and decided to lend a helping hand.”   
“Is he now?” Vicky asked with a vicious smile on her face, picking up Poof by the collar of his shirt. “Gross. Don’t ever trick my sister like that again freak! And what's with the purple getup? Are you trying to be like the Turner twerp? Ooh, how I hate him.” With that, she threw Poof against the tree which he slammed against it. And the last scene he remembered was her laughter and Tootie's sorrowful look. Before he blacked out for the night.  
…  
Poof awoke to rain falling down his face. Slowly and googling he forced himself up. Dried blood from a small gash on his left cheek had all but stopped bleeding. His body was shaking in pain. This, and his mood had soured. This was supposed to be the greatest height of human civilization. So far his expectations had been dashed in ways that couldn't be explained. After picking up his bag, and the metal med-cube. He cursed under his breath as he couldn't find the magical clay. One day he was going to get his revenge on the ginger. And repay the girl for her kindness. So after finding his DPT card Poof started the slow trek back to his cave home. Since he didn’t have school tomorrow the whole weekend would be dedicated to a few minor tasks.


	8. Author's Note:

A/N: After some debate I’ve decided to discontinue ‘A Visage of Revenge’. In favor of finishing ‘A Fairy’s Soul’ which is nearly complete. Actually the story in the last act, so like three of four more chapters? Maybe a little more, but not too many meaning I won’t hit the 25 chapter length I was initially predicting, but hey that’s how writing goes. Instead I’m going to start working on a new version of ‘A Visagie of Revenge’ called ‘A Visagie of Revenge - Director’s Cut.’ Which will be a better written version more true to what I had planned initially, but with some massive changes. As with the current version I’d have four chapters left if that. Expect the new version to launch sometime next year, and remember ‘Good Luck, Happy Hunting!’


End file.
